Mission Impossible: Satisfying Mrs Cullen
by dumdumlover5
Summary: When Edward walks in on Bella engaging in some adult phone entertainment, he decides to show her, once and for all, how manly he can be. Bella will never be unsatisfied again. LEMONS


-Edward's Point of View-

I watched the streets of Seattle zoom by me as I sped home. My beautiful wife seemed to occupy every thought. I had come home early from work just two days prior to hear her speaking to my sister on the phone. Clearly she had no idea I was listening.

"Alice I just don't know what to say to him. It's so vanilla! We've only ever had sex in the missionary position. Always with the lights off and always under the covers! I can't just prance up to him and tell him I'm unsatisfied and that I fake half the orgasms!"

Hearing her utter the words had broken me. I had always thought she was happy with my slightly shy lovemaking. I just didn't have it in me to do anything naughty to my pure, innocent Isabella. She was an angel sent to earth. Still, my angel couldn't be unhappy with our marriage. If she wanted a more primal connection, I'd give it to her. My gorgeous girl deserved everything she could ever want.

I pushed the door open quietly. I wanted to surprise my lovely princess. My mouth fell agape at what I saw before me. Bella was sprawled across the couch, in a black corset and garters. To make matters worse, she was thrusting a large purple dildo into her pussy. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning and shrieking so loudly I was sure they could hear her in Canada.

"Oh Fabian! Fuck me harder Fabian! I want your thick hard cock in my fucking pussy. I'm so fucking wet for you Fabian. Would you eat my pussy and suck it all off? Ohhhhh, so fucking gooood" she moaned every word like a pornstar.

It was then that I realized the phone was in her hand. Every thought of her being pure and saintly left my head at once. I crossed the room and took Bella's phone from her, snapping it shut. Bella decided to open her eyes then. Panic shone in her beautiful brown irises and her lips parted into a childlike gape. She looked so innocent, but the dildo protruding from her pussy and the outfit she had on told me it was all a lie. Bella was dirty slut, and I'd have my fun fucking it out of her.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I swear I jus-", I wasn't having her pleas of innocence today. I slapped a hand over her mouth and gave her the most menacing glare I could muster.

"Go upstairs and lay on the bed face down. Shove the dildo in your little pussy like the whore you are and wait for me", I told her softly, releasing her mouth.

"Edwa-", again I covered her mouth.

"Do as your told, bitch! I'm going to fuck you so hard your little Fabian fucker will be erased from your memory!" I shouted the words angrily as I shoved her towards the staircase. Bella thought my dick was inadequate, and that would be thoroughly rectified. I took a moment to calm myself before heading upstairs.

Bella was where I told her to be, obediently lying in the center of the bed with the dildo in her pussy. I walked towards her slowly and quietly before leaning in close to her ear.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" I asked, biting her earlobe gently. Bella shivered and shook her head. I chuckled darkly before I reached a hand towards her hair. I stroked gently and lovingly, relishing the idea that what I was about to do next was anything but.

"This will not be quick. This will not be gentle" I said the words harshly and Bella shuddered before turning to me with a look of confusion.

"Don't worry darling, it will feel so good", I pulled my hand through her hair again, "for me".

I stripped off Bella's corset and left her stockings on. I stood behind her and unbuckled my leather belt. I stood next to Bella's delicious little ass and brought the strap down lightly. Bella yelped.

"Oh Bella, that was just a warm up. Now, after every spank, I expect you to say 'please Edward, let me have another'".

With that, I dragged her to the edge of the bed so her legs hung off the edge and her ass was propped up in the air. I waited a little while to make her nervous before I brought the strap down hard.

"Please Edward, let me have another", she moaned the words like a whore.

"Well since you asked so nicely", I smacked her again. My erect cock began to throb at the sight of her reddening little ass.

"Please Edward, let me have another".

"My my, what a wanton little slut", I chuckled, smacking her over and over until precum was leaking out of my tip and I couldn't take it.

"My cock is so hard Bella, any idea what I should ram it into?"

"Anywhere" was her weak reply. I couldn't help but play with her.

"Anywhere, Bella? Anywhere at all?" I taunted, reaching my index finger into her tight little asshole. She whimpered. "Oh my! Little Isabella wants to be fucked in the ass?"

I saw her cum gushing out of her despite the dildo as she mewled and began to wiggle her hips. Removing the dildo, I coated two of my fingers in her juices before thrusting them into her ass. I pumped slowly and put her legs on my shoulders while my other hand went to work the dildo in and out of her pink cunt. She began to moan my name. My cock got harder yet, begging me to just fuck her into oblivion.

I took one lick of her clit, and she was done for. Bella came so hard tears were practically pooling in her eyes. She writhed and moaned as her walls clenched. I removed my fingers and the dildo before lifting Bella and kissing her hard. I set her on her knees.

"Undo my pants Bella", I smirked as she went to use her hands, "with your teeth".

As she struggled with the button, I grabbed her breasts and began the ghost my fingers over her nipples. Every few moments, I'd pinch them roughly as a punishment. Much to my dismay, she managed to get my pants off.

"Take our Edward Jr.". She reached into my boxers and my cock stood to greet her. I groaned at the friction.

"Kiss him, Bella. Kiss him like the fucking slut you are!" She began licking and suckling me.

"Take it into your mouth and play with my balls", I hissed to her, grunting in pleasure as she obeyed. I knew I was about to lose it, so I withdrew before tossing her on the bed again and flipping her so she was on her hands and knees. I slid into her pussy and she groaned. My hand went to her clit, working it furiously. I pounded her tight little cunt until I could feel her tightening on me. I pinched her hard and she screamed as she climaxed, taking me with her.

My breathing calmed down and I came to my senses. What had I done? I had hurt my beauty. One steamy phone conversation hadn't been enough to warrant what I had done to her! I had tainted my angel!

"Bella, I'm so sorr-", but it was her turn to cut me off.

"Shut up Edward. That was perfect. It took a fake phone sex call and 3 years, but it was perfect", Bella was beaming and I was elated that I had made her feel that way.

"Wait a minute. Fake?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes Edward, fake. I called Alice the other day and she told me that if I wanted you to fuck me properly I'd have to make you jealous. So I moaned into the phone a bit and figured you'd assume the worst".

I was shocked. Bella was an evil genius.

"You scheming little devil!" I remarked playfully.

"Looks like I need another punishment for my disobedience", Bella shot back with a smirk that was far from playful.

My cock twitched as she laughed and stood on her toes to kiss me like the angelic vixen she was.

Author notes: Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed enough to write me a review :)


End file.
